This Belongs to You
by Bunzilla894
Summary: Years have past, and hidden deep inside the feelings last. Apart for so long she had no choice but to move on, but will his reappearance alter every aspect of the life she has created for herself? PETER PAN AND WENDY!Changed to M rating!
1. Chapter 1: Recalling The Dream

This Belongs to You

Chapter one: Recalling the Dream

Startled from sleep, i glance towards them a flash of lightning meets my gaze. Another ragging storm has greated london this night before my engagement party. It was that dream again, the same one that has haunted me since I first started dating William Rudolph II. It all starts with flying, as if magic, where I am flying to? I do not know, but as I stare ahead in my dream my target seems to only be the shadow of a figure, with marvelous green eyes, and a michevious grin. The dream always ends as I come within inches of the shadowed figure, reaching out my hand to grasp it's, desperate to take hold of the figures hand and pull him from the shadows. This dream is nothing like any other, it is less of a dream and more of a reminder of one person I will never see again.

The door to my room creeks open slowly, "Wendy?" Michael says from the door, and I can see two other figures behind him.

"Yes Michael?" I say sitting up and scooting over in my full size bed. Michael and both of the twins step into my room, holding tight to their teddy bears. "Is it the storm again?"

I am answered by three nods, and with a smile, I hold open my blanket for them to come join me. With all of us snuggled warmly under my blanket, sleep is quick to over take the small boys. But my mind is racing with thoughts, questions, and images of the boy who still held an important place in my heart.

Tomorrow I would anounce to both William's family and mine our engagement. Though I was pleased to find a man who treated me with kindness and respect, who could also provide me with a home and stability, It was far from what I truely wanted. A part of me deep within me screamed for me to think this engagement throught, but why second guess such a great opportunity for myself, as mother would say. There was a good reason why and it came in the shadowed figure in my dream. Of course who was i fooling, that figure had long since forgotten me, and was now off on another great adventure. I fell back to sleep that night with a tear in my eyes, and the name of that shadowed figure on my lips. I had locked the name away for so long, just the thought of speaking it aloud scared me.


	2. Chapter 2:How is this Possible?

This Belong's to You

Chapter 2 How is this Possible?

"Wendy you must hurry all of your father and brothers are waiting" my mother called from the door, her beautiful red dress flowing around her.

"I just need another moment," I replied tying back my last bit of hair, then clipping on a pair of earrings, and throwing a quick glance towards the mirror I run quickly out the door. Our awaiting carriage is already filled with my brothers and father so mother and I have to squeeze in. We are off to William's mansion in the heart of London.

It is a glorious property with a manicured lawn and giant windows that glow with the light from within. A kind gentle men stand in front of gleaming black door holding it open for the visitors. Inside lovely art work hang from almost every wall. Ornate rugs, gleaming chandeliers, dark wood furniture polished to shine and cushy red sofas for lounging that was all I saw when Mrs Rudolph guided us around her home.

Finally we entered their grand ball room, it must have been the most beautiful room in the house. High ceilings with skylights made with stain glass depicting various scenes, giant windows lined one wall and a grand band stood on the stage on another wall. William came to greet us at the door.

"Mr. and Mrs. Darling you look well" he said greeting my parents first. He then addressed all of my brothers, "Hello boys" a weird look crawled into his eyes.

"Hello William, what a lovely home you have here" my mother said, the only one to speak

"is it alright if I steal dear Wendy for a quick dance?"

"of course" my mother said quickly, so I was shuffled away from the comfort of my family and into the arms of this man. He was a few inches taller than I, with high cheek bones, a small mouth, a pointy nose and eyes the color of charcoal.

"you look lovely tonight, Wendy" he said smiling at me

"thank you William," I said giving him the best smile I could, I couldn't find anything to talk about with him through the entire dance. He sure knew what to talk about however, the whole dance consisted of him talking about himself and his hobbies.

"William, as fascinating as that sounds, I would love a glass of water" I said putting a hand on my throat

"of course, Wendy dear, let me fetch it for you" he said with a grin, before turning and leaving. I turn to go find a place to sit and perhaps find my family, but of course they are no where to be found.

"oh I'm sorry miss" a man says as he accidentally bumps into me.

"oh it's alright" I said looking up at the man, his eyes were the most amazing sea green. My dream was already playing back in my mind. I must have looked like an idiot standing here starring at this man like he was an angel. With a chiseled jaw line, dark blonde hair with highlights of copper, and pink lips that didnt escape my notice.

"I'm sorry but you seem very familiar have we met before?" I asked I searched those mysterious green eyes, hoping to find an answer. So much like the boy of my dreams, but its impossible for this man to be him.

"it's possible could I know your name miss?" he gave me the most amused smirk, and that smirk sent my heart racing.

"Wendy... Wendy Darling" I said smiling at him

"Wendy? Hmm... You look more like a mother to me" he said smiling at me, I was drawn back by his comment, and also alittle angered

"I beg your pardon?" I said, what a rude statement

"Wendy lady, please tell me you haven't forgotten" he said his eye brows scrunching together, he searched my eyes, for what? I do not know.

" I do not have time for this sir, I have to find my family" I said turning to walk away.

"Wendy, have you really forgotten our thimble?" he said grabbing my hand, I turned to yell at him but instead felt something in my hand, it was a small thimble rusted with time of course. I looked closer into this man's face.

"Peter Pan?" I looked back at the thimble, "but that is impossible" a tear coming into the corner of my eye.

"Hello Wendy" he said putting a hand on my cheek and wiping away the tear.

"how is this possible?" I said in amazement

Hey Lovely Followers, I know this is odd, of course I will always be a lover of Avatar the Last Airbender, but recently I have found myself in love with the Peter Pan and Wendy Story, and I wanted to put my own spin on one of my favorite fairy tales, and so here it is! love lots Bunz


	3. Chapter 3: Growth

This Belongs To You

Chapter 3 Growth

_"Peter Pan?" I looked back at the thimble, "but that is impossible" a tear coming into the corner of my eye. _

_"Hello Wendy" he said putting a hand on my cheek and wiping away the tear. _

_"how is this possible?" I said in amazement _

I could stand outside her window every night for the rest of eternity, I've done it since the night I brought her back here. I promised to come back to hear stories, but never did I reveal to her that I was here. I knew it would be better for her to just let go, but that didn't mean I had to. I watched her sleep, I heard her mumble, speak, and yell my name everynight since that night. I've waited in thunderstorms and blizzards for almost four years now.

I hid behind a bush, the night she and the guy with the black eyes had their first kiss. I flew back to neverland that night and swore to never speak her name again, to never let it cross my mind. I swore to bury the memory of Wendy Darling that night. However, no matter how hard I tried, I found myself thinking of her. It was a week after I stopped going to see her that I noticed the Mermaids weren't sunbathing on the rocks in the lagoon any longer, and fairies seemed more scarce.

I flew back to london to see if anything was different there, and that is when I saw Wendy with her hand in the guy's hand, he was down on one knee and putting alittle shiney rock on her finger. Wendy was smiling, but it wasn't a true Wendy smile. Her eyes were sad, and they kept going to the window, I thought she had seen me at one point, but she looked 's how I knew I had lost her. But this wasn't a game of win or lose, this was something else, an adult word I was never allowed to feel or even speak.

A sharp pain shot through my legs then, and I flew as quickly as I could back to Neverland. Back in my hid out, I hid under my covers as pains raked my entire body.

"Peter! Peter! Is everything alright?" Tinkerbell, tinged at me

"Go away Tink... I feel... feel weird" I said in a voice that wasn't mine, well it was but lower. I shook the covers from my head, clutching tightly to my stomach. "I don't get sick, Tink... What's happening to me... AHHH!" I blacked out.

"Peter?" something cool was dripping down my face "Peter?"

"Go away Tink" I said throwing my arm over my eyes.

"Peter... Seriously get up... PETE! She hollered and I sat up

"What Tink?" Then I noticed she was looking at me very oddly, as if she didnt know if it was really me or not. "Tink what's happening?"

"See for yourself Peter" She gestured to a full mirror I had on the wall

"AHH" I screamed when I saw the man looking back at me,I fell back tripping over something on the floor and landing on my behind, so did the man in the mirror. I pulled my knife just in case, but so did the man. I shook my hair to get it out of my face, and so did the man. "I'm... I'm a man?" I said touching my face, there was hair growing on my jaw and on my chin, I flexed my arms and muscles I never noticed popped. "Hmm not bad, what do you think Tink?...Tink?"

"You look great Peter" She smiled at me and landed on my shoulder, but her the look on her face told me she was trying to figure out what happened too.

"Tink, Do you know how this happened?" I asked scooping her into my now much larger hands.

"I don't know Peter..." She said scratching her head "Let's go ask the fairy King and Queen maybe they will know something."

"Peter, What can we do for you?" The fairy queen asked as I landed outside the tree, where Wendy had our first dance. The tree was still the same, small whole so you could peer inside. The surrounding forest was filled with flowers that filled the air with a sweet sent.

"What's happened to me?" I said gesturing to myself, I tried not to shout but of course I couldn't help myself. "I grew up, I was never supposed to grow up, atleast not here."

"No You weren't" She said thinking and staring hard at me. "What were you doing before the change began?"

"I was... I went to see Wendy" I told her blushing alittle "But she was with another guy he gave her a shiney rock, and I felt like I lost her"

"Oh Peter, you've fallen in love" She said with a clap and smiled at me, "but now your Wendy has left you and taken a great part of your heart with her. Almost like she took a part of you with her, and this has made you unhappy and lonely just like Captain..."

"HOOK!" I growled his name, "I am nothing like him, their must be another reason"

"well then the only way for you to find that reason is to go and see your Wendy, possibly she holds the answer."

~~Hey readers so this is like the explanation of peter miraculous aging, with seeing wendy help reverse it? and please leave me a review! thanks 3


	4. Chapter 4: Presented with a Choice

This Belongs To You

Chapter 4 Presented with a Choice

I wanted to cry in that instant there he was, inches from me. Just like my dream I reach out to him, and finally feel the warmth of him surround me, and I let my tears fall.

"My Wendy" He says into my hair

I look around and notice people starring, I pull away and grab his much larger hand, "Follow me,"

Pulling him away and I lead him on to the grounds outside the building, the Rudolph's had a beautiful garden behind their home, filled with roses, lilies, almost any flower you could name. In the far corner of their property they had a maze that Peter and I walked slowly through. I did not car if we got lost, because as long as I was with him I knew I would be alright. We chatted about Neverland, Tinkerbell, about almost anything. The Fireflies started to fly around us, reminding me of the small fairies of Neverland. I looked up at him, and the light of the fireflies were lighting up his adventurous green eyes.

"I cant believe your here" I said with a smile, "I thought you had forgotten about me. It has been so long Peter."

"Never, I could never do that" He said putting a hand on my cheek, I looked away from his entrancing gaze. He caught my attention when he held out a white rose to me, I took it and smiled at him.

"Wendy, could I... I mean would it be alright if..." I stopped him there with a 'thimble,' and I stopped when I remembered I had a fiance. I pulled away and felt a tear slip.

"Wendy? What's wrong?" He asked looking worried

"Peter, I can't" I said looking away, I moved to walk away

"Wendy wait!" He grabbed my hand and pulled me to face him, "Come back with me," his eyes pleading

"I can't, Peter I'm getting married," I said holding up my hand, showing him my ring, which all of a sudden felt like a heavy weight on my hand.

"Who care no one will notice your gone, just come back with me. We can be happy again, in Neverland. We can stay young forever, and live a life of adventure." He said looking up towards the second star.

"It isn't fair to William, I promised to be his wife" I said crying now, "I can't just vanish and leave him hear all alone. Plus my parents and my brothers need me."

"But your not happy about here, I was outside your window the night you said yes. You looked so..." He said

"You were there!" I said feeling like a fool, "You were there the whole time and you didn't tell me."

"Of course I was there, I was outside your window everynight since you went home, hoping that you would change your mind and come back with me" He said getting angry "I just didn't want to sway your choice, I wanted you to choose me on your own."

"I thought you had forgotten about me" I said crying harder, "I cried myself to sleep for nights because all I wanted was you, I wanted you to ki... thimble me and take me away with you."

"So then what is stopping you now?"

"I told you I can't just leave William" I said "I built a life for myself here, I can't just drop everything because you finally came for me."

"Well I can't leave without you Wendy, I... I love you okay?"

"WHAT!"

"Do I have to have tink write it in the stars, I love you Wendy. Your the reason I grew up, Your..." I kissed him again, letting go of everything and pulling him to me. I held both sides of his face and kissed him with everything inside me. He kissed me back with as much fire, and boy for someone who has only kissed once he was good.

"Wendy!" I heard my mother calling my name hopefully she hadn't seen me kissing Peter  
>"I have to go" I said pulling away from him, feeling so confused "meet me back at my house please, we have much to talk about"<p>

I ran from him without looking in his eyes, I felt so confused inside that I barely murmured a goodbye and a thank you to Mr. and Mrs. Rudolph. I kissed William on the cheek with out looking at him and climbed into the carriage before guilt over came me.


	5. Chapter 5: This was a Mistake

This Belongs to You

Chapter 5 This was a Mistake

Sitting on my bed that night, I did not undress or prepare for bed like normal. I was waiting for Peter to appear outside my window. My family had long been asleep, When Peter finally tapped on my window pane. I crossed the room, letting the cold night air and peter in. He looked around my new room, no toys or dress up clothing scattered on the floor like the nursery. Everything was neat and put in its place, this must have been odd to him. He was wearing a loose white shirt and a black pair of pants, his feet were bare as normal. He smiled when he was fully in the room, his eyes seemed to shine brighter as he gazed down at me. I could not return his smile, I was so torn inside, I finally broke down.

"Don't cry Wendy Lady," Peter said enveloping me in his arms. I held him close and burried my face in his neck, smelling his natural scent. My arms were wrapped around his neck and I wove my fingers into his soft curls. He swayed back and forth slowly, I let myself be led in his slow dance.

"I love you Peter Pan," I said standing on my toes and whispering into his ear. I pulled back to look him in the eyes, and he surprised me with a passionate 'Thimble.' I never wanted the moment to end, so I did something that surprised us both. I pushed my tongue into his mouth and his battled with mine. I found my hands traveling under his shirt and marveled at his new muscles. His tone chest and shoulders took my breath away. Pressed against him like this I felt something stir inside me. I pulled away to catch my breath and pulled his shirt over his head.

"Wendy?" He asked confused after I removed his shirt, his hair was tusseled at my actions and he look so handsome.

"Please Peter just trust me" I said before claiming his mouth again, and pulling his towards my bed.

"Peter?" I said when we lay together under my covers after our action. He lay on his back, head resting in his hands, and I lay on his chest. We had done a terrible act, and I felt the guilt rising up in me.

"Ya Wendy?" He asked, I tilted my head up to look at him, his eyes were closed.

"That was a mistake" I said pulling away and sitting up. His eyes popped open and he was staring at me like i was insane.

"What do you mean? You said you loved me right?" He asked curiously sitting up and leaning on his elbows.

"I do but..."

"Are you saying your still going to stay here and marry William?" He asked, he was angry now and he deserved to be.

"Peter I would do anything to go with you, but I can't leave" I said trying to fight back tears.

He got out of bed and started to pull on his clothing. "Then I guess this is goodbye Wendy"He said finally turning and looking at me.

"Goodbye?" I asked jumping out of bed, not caring that I was in my birthday suit, "Peter please don't leave like this"

"Wendy, What do you expect?" He said towering over me, "I told you I loved you, you said you loved me, but still you are going to stay with the guy who can't even make you happy. Wendy I can't stay here and watch that happen."

"Peter!" I yelled before he jumped out the window and flew away. I fell back on my bed and cried the hardest I ever had.

~~Hi to anyone who is actually following this story. Needless to say I was watching peter pan today and decided to write more, so I hope this chapter is ok and another should soon follow! thanks!


	6. Chapter 6: My Daughter!

This belongs to You

Chapter 6 My Daughter!

~Six Years Later~

CRASH! "Jane! What do you think your doing?" Wendy yelled from the doorway, her five year old daughter standing on the couch. On the floor below her lay a broken antique vase. Wendy put her hands on her hips and stared at her troublesome daughter.

"Sorry Mom!" She said giving her mother puppy dog eyes.

"What have I told you about jumping around in here" She reprimanded her daughter. She had a heart for adventure and fun, even if the adventure was jumping on the couch cushions and pretending to fly. Of course her daughter's favorite room to play would be the room with the most expensive furniture. Then again everything in her house was fairly expensive, since William took over his family law firm in london.

"It was an accident mommy" Her daughter said slowly jumping down from the couch to peer up at her mother with big marvelous green eyes. The little girl put her small hands behind her back, and stuck out her lip. Hoping to sweet talk her mom into not being mad.

"I do not want to hear it, how many times have I told you not to play in here." Wendy said bending down to pick up the broken pieces of glass. That is when she took in a sharp gasp, this vase was the one given to William by the queen. He was going to be furious and Wendy knew too well what would come of it.

That is when the front door in the parlor closed, and the distinct sound of William taking off his coat could be heard.

"Hi Daddy" Jane called as she ran down the hall to greet him

Not looking up from the papers he read, William greeted her with a simple grunt.

"Hello Darling" Wendy called as William walked past the room she was in cleaning up the shattered vase. That was when William decided to look up.

"Wendy what happened to that vase?" He asked, his anger slowly building.

"Darling Jane was playing and she had a little accident, but its alright, no harm done." She said trying to calm the storm bruing in her husbands coal eyes.

Jane decided to walk past her father at that moment, and he grabbed her by her arm. Squeezing down on her small arm, "Jane Why were you in there?"

"Ow Daddy!" She said trying to get his grip off of her, that is when he shook her hard

"I told you to stay out of that room! Why were you in there?" His thunderous voice drawing tears into the little girls eyes. Jane did not speak she just fought her tears, trying not to acknowledge the pain in her upper arm.

"William let her go! Your hurting her!" Wendy yelled knowing if she did not settle him down he would hurt Jane. SMACK! Too late, Jane laid sprawled out on the floor, a red mark appearing on her cheek and a small cut on the corner of her lip. Wendy moved quickly putting herself between William and Jane before his hand could make contact with her daughter again.

William let out a sigh and stalked away into his study. Wendy turned to her daughter, the little girl silently crying on the floor.

"Come along darling" Wendy said grabbing her daughter up in her arms. Rubbing the small girl's back, she felt her daughter's warm tears soaking her shoulder.

Up in Jane's room, Wendy set her down in her bed and rubbed a warm rag over her forehead, and wiped the blood from her lip. The little girl turned away and kept crying keeping her back to her mother. It killed Wendy to see Jane after William hit her. She knew her husband had a short fuse and resorted to hitting Jane and even her once in a while. She could not put a finger on it, but today's action had really set her off and she knew she needed to say something.

"stay here Jane, I'm going to talk to Daddy" She said putting a kiss on her daughter's forehead.

Outside William's study, Wendy knocked calmly waiting for his reply. "Enter!"

When Wendy opened the door, She could smell the whiskey before she was fully through the door. The walls were all rich green, and the furniture was all dark wood. He had lavished paintings and book cases decorating every wall. William had a big official dark wood desk, behind which he sat in a big leather chair, draining another glass of whiskey.

"William, I wanted to talk to you about Jane" Wendy said calmly watching for a reaction from him.

"That little brat needs to learn some manner, She is much to free spirited for a young girl." William hissed, "If she were a boy excusing her behavior would be fine, but that girl needs to have some manners beaten into her."

"That is what I want to talk about, I do not want you hitting her anymore" Wendy challenged

"Is that a request or an order, Wife?" William growled not liking the tone of her voice, "Cause if you are ordering me to do something than maybe it is you that needs to learn some obedience."

"I am not a child William, I am your wife, your equal!" Wendy said putting two hands on the desk in front of William, starring him straight in the eye, no fear. That is when William jumped up and back handed her across the face. Wendy stared up at him from the floor with a look of hurt and anger.

"Maybe if she learns some obedience, you will too" He growled walking towards the door. He was going after Jane in his drunken stupor.

"No!" Wendy yelled getting up and running after him. She caught him at the top of the stairs, hitting him on the back, "Do not touch my daughter!" He ignored the pounding on his back and kept walking. When they entered the room, Jane lay asleep on her bed. In her sleep she looked like a little angel. Her blonde curls shined with copper highlights complemented her milky complection.

William was stalking across the room towards her, Wendy pulling on him to keep him away from Jane. William turned and back handed Wendy again so hard it left her dizzy. Wendy blinked, and all of a sudden William was sprawled on the floor unconscious, over him stood a well built-man. His tangled curls, and marvelous green eyes peered down at the sleeping man with anger and hate. she thought she would never see this man ever again.

"Peter!" She called, staring almost starstruck, maybe William hit her too hard this time. She blinked and Peter did not disappear, he was really here right now. He had really save Jane from the drunken William.

"Wendy, Are you okay?" Peter asked reaching out for her, helping her up. She hugged him quickly before rushing to her daughter. Jane sat up in her bed wide awake, her scared green eyes looking to her mother for comfort.

"Mommy!" She cried reaching for her mom, who took her into her arms.

"Come on Darling, We need to leave" Wendy said turning towards the door, holding her daughters face to her chest so she would not see William's unconscious form.

"Wendy, come with me" Peter said putting a hand on her, starring at him as if he had three heads Wendy considered his offer. With Peter, She would have time to sort out her rapid thoughts, and with him she knew Jane would be safe... for now. She knew William would wake soon, and she did not want to be there when the angry man woke. Reading her decision in her eyes, Peter whistled.

Tinkerbell flew in, shinning brighter that ever. "Hello Tinkerbell" Wendy said smiling sadly at the fairy. The little girl looked up at the fairy with amazement and delight.

"Make it a good one Tink, we are all going home." Peter said putting an arm around Wendy and Jane. "You remember how this goes, right Wendy?"

Looking into his happy gaze, Wendy whispered, "Faith...Trust... and" Tinkerbell let as much pixie dust fall on Wendy and Jane as she could, "Pixie Dust" Wendy finished looking down at her daughter and smiling.

When William finally came too, He was alone in a dark room. He stood feeling the fog from the alcohol leaving his head. He saw Jane's bed empty, and he was quick to run around the house in search of Wendy. Finding an empty house he let out a roar of rage. Wendy would not leave him that easily...

~~Hello lovelies, Yes this is the update that everyone has been waiting for. William is a real dick isn't he! He is very surpresive towards women, and any man like that really pisses me off! Anyway I was watching Return to Neverland today and ergo I had to write! HAHA anyway let me know your feelings, until next time much love! Bunzilla894 PS I do not own Peter Pan!


	7. Chapter 7:From a Memory

This Belongs to You

Chapter 7: From a Memory

Second star to the right and straight on until morning. Bursting through cotton candy clouds, Neverland lay within view. Wendy could feel her breath catch in her throat. So many memories overwhelmed her at that moment.

Peter flew just ahead of her a smile on his face from the moment they left london. Starring at him, a warm blush crept up her face as she remembered one of their last encounters in Neverland. Their final battle with Hook, where she gave him their first 'thimble'. Peter looked back at her at that moment, and smiled fondly at her. Then his eyes drifted past her, to Jane who was flying slowly beside her mother.

Jane hung onto her Mom's hands, and gazed around her in pure awe. She had never imagined anything so amazing before in her young life. Tinkerbell had perched herself on the little girls shoulder, and smiled at the amazed look on Jane's face.

"Just a little further. Are you okay, Jane?" Peter called down to the little girl

"Ya" Jane said looking down at the Dolphins that were jumping through the waves in the ocean.

Wendy felt like she was flying back in time, there was the indian camp and deadman's cave. Everything looked exactly the same as she had left it so many years ago. That is when Peter began to land, and as Wendy looked around her then she spotted it. The small cottage in the middle of the clearing, the one Peter had the lost boys build for her, with a chimney, a window, and a doorknocker.

Her height now prevented her from entering the tiny house, but Jane ran in with a shriek of delight.

"Jane be careful dear" Wendy called after her, as Tinkerbell joined the young girl in the cottage.

"Wendy, I can't believe your here!" Peter exclaimed drawing Wendy's attention to him. Wendy gave him a small smile before walking to the cottage to check on Jane.

"Jane come along darling it's getting late" She called as Tinkerbell flew from the cottage with Jane in tow.

"Mama are we going to stay here with Peter and Tinkerbell?" Jane asked excitement in her eyes, "Will I see the mermaids, pirates, and indians from your stories? Can we stay up and watch the fairies dance?"

Peter gave a soft laugh before answering Jane for Wendy, "You and Your mom are more than welcome to stay as long as you want, but your mom is right. I think it is time little girls get off to bed. Then tomorrow I will take you on all kinds of adventures." The excitement in his green eyes reflected the excitement in Jane's green eyes. That is when the uneasy feeling set in Wendy's stomach.

Shaking off the feeling Wendy followed as Peter lifted Jane to his shoulder and carried her towards Hangman's tree. Tinkerbell was their source of light as they walked through the dense forest. The tree was always the same with ropes and swings hanging all over it. That is when Wendy picked up the faintest hint of childish laughing from the tree. Then Peter let Jane slide down into the tree, before allowing Wendy to follow.

Inside the place was lit by a fire that roared in the fireplace. And sure enough several small boys sat around sharpening toy arrows and spears.

"ATTENTION! LOST BOYS FALL IN!" Peter called from a place behind Wendy, causing her to startle and turn towards him. Jane watched curiously as the lost boys all formed a straight row.

"Tibble" a boy about seven years old with brown eyes, and curly blond hair called.

"Philly" a boy about seven with blue eyes and jet black hair yelled.

"Lin, Lon, Lan" yelled a set of triplets with red hair and green eyes that seemed to be around six years old.

"and that's Tiny" Tibble said pointing to a small boy about three with blonde hair and green eyes who looked very much like Peter. The small boy was jumping up and down on the fur covered bed right beside the boys.

"Hi I'm Jane" Jane said stepping in front of all the boys and putting her hands on her hips. At that moment Tiny almost catapaulted himself off the bed, and Wendy was quick to catch him and hold him on her hip.

"Boys this is Wendy, she used to be our 'Mother' a long time ago before most of you became lost boys." Peter said putting an arm around Wendy, who smiled down motherly at the small boys. "and this is Wendy's daughter she just told you her name is Jane."

"It is very nice to meet you all" Wendy said smiling at the boys, and giving Tiny an escimo kiss. The little boy giggled at the lady's attention.

"Mama!" Jane said calling her mother's attention back to her, "I'm tired"

"Come on Jane I have a special bed you and your mom can sleep on" Peter said holding his hand out to Jane. She smiled happily at Peter and followed him out of the main room.

"So are you going to be our mom too now?" Philly asked eyeing her skeptically

"Well for now I suppose, but Jane and I will need to return to London shortly." Wendy explained setting Tiny down on his feet, "Anyway shouldn't the rest of you be getting off to bed?"

"Just cause you used to be the Mother here, Doesn't mean you can come in here and start bossing us around again" Tibble said putting his little nose in the air.

"TIBBLE!" Peter gave the young boy a warning tone, as he reentered the room. The boy lowered his head and starred up at Peter, "What Wendy says goes, and if it is time for bed, you are to go to bed"

"Awww PETER!" The boys all moaned together

"Don't worry guys in the morning we are all going to show Wendy and Jane how to have real fun, Neverland style" Peter said his face transforming back into a one of a playful child, and high five the triplets.

With all of the children tucked in and snoring, Wendy took that as her opportunity to talk to Peter.

"Peter..." She said halting his flute playing and looking at her with playful eyes.

"Ya Wendylady?"

"I... I wanted to... to thank you for helping us... Jane and I... I mean" She stammered

"I would do anything for you Wendy" Peter said scrunching his dirty blonde eyebrows, "You know that"

"But Peter I hurt you when I married William, you did not have to save me from him. I deserve his horrible torm..."

"No you don't!" He growled at remembering watching from the Window as William struck Wendy, then went to hurt Jane. "Wendy I was there the whole time, and by whole time I mean from the moment you married William I was there. I was there on the day you married him, the day Jane was born, and I was there every single night after. I would watch you tuck Jane in and tell her stories about me, only I wanted to beside you helping you tell the stories. I saw how often William would take his anger out on you. Then he started hitting Jane and finally the anger in me boiled over. I could not stand by and watch him do it any longer. If anything I should be sorry, I should have saved you both sooner."

Wendy rose from her seat beside the fire and walked over to where he sat. Putting a hand on his cheek gazing into his green eyes. He closed his eyes at the feeling of her warm hand over his right cheek. He opened his eyes when she lowered her hand, and kissed him on the cheek. "Goodnight Peter, and Thank you"

When she turned and walked away, leaving the room, her scent still clouded his senses. Peter felt his heart flutter at having her home with him again.

~~WOW UPDATES TWO DAYS IN A ROW! STILL I LOVE WHERE THIS IS GOING AND I FINALLY SEEMED TO HAVE SKAKEN WRITERS BLOCK! THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, BUT THEY ARE LIKE A DRUG AND I WOULD LOVE SOME MORE!


End file.
